


Even Though I'm Satisfied (I Lead my Life Within a Lie)

by docmcqueen



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Just the Tip, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Kink, doc is like 70, lightning is like 30, small dick, they're in love, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmcqueen/pseuds/docmcqueen
Summary: Lightning realizes he's in love with Doc and is ready to go all the way. Doc thinks maybe they should slow down a bit. they compramise. Basically thigh fucking and insecure men





	1. Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Pheonix is to blame, ily bitch

You’re over at his for the first time since the _realization._ Doc’s wearing a turtle neck for god’s sake it shouldn’t be making you _feel_ like this. So hot, so compromised, so transparent; like he can read your filthy thoughts. And it wouldn’t usually. Or it would, but at least then you’d been blind to it, ignorant. Before you’d been able to lie to yourself, convince yourself that getting hard when your mentor tells you what a good job you’ve done is ok, something that happens to all normal straight guys. But that was before the realization. The realization that you don’t think of Doc as a father figure, or even a friend. Or you would consider him your friend, your _best_ friend even, if you weren’t so madly in love with him, so deeply attracted to him.

You’ve been sitting next to him while he reads the paper, like an _actual_ grandfather. his old man habits just make your cock twitch for reasons you’d rather not examine too deeply. He hasn’t commented on your strange mood, thank god, but he does keep giving you confused, slightly concerned glances every so often. After about ten more minutes of you staring into space and contemplating your life, he finally sighs and puts his paper down. Folds it in half on his lap, takes his old man glasses off- _so hot_ \- and looks you straight in the eye.

“Kid, I can feel you thinking from over here. What’s got your panties in a twist?” he asks gruffly, brows furrowed. You’re staring at him wide eyed, caught, breath stuck in your throat. You can’t breathe let alone _answer_ him because his eyes are so blue and this is the first time you’ve heard Doc say the word _panties_ and that should not be hot but it _is._ It’s scorchingly hot and you’re still just staring at him while his goes from confused and exasperated to _actually_ _concerned_. 

“Hey,” he says soothingly, putting his hand on your knee, “Is everything all right? You don’t gotta tell me but maybe I can help, give ya some old timer wisdom.” he finishes with a soft reassuring smile.

His hand is on your thigh and his palm is so hot against your short clad leg and you’re so in love with him and _holy shit_ he’s still looking at you _say something._

You look down at Doc’s hand, down at his soft skin littered with age spots, wrinkled from time. The hand that he puts on your shoulder after every race you win, squeezing, telling you ‘Good job kid. M’proud of you’. You look back and forth between that _hand_ and those blue eyes and something in you just snaps.

You don’t answer his question, you don’t say anything at all, you just grab the back of his neck and kiss him on his salt and pepper mustache like you’ve wanted for so _long_ but just didn’t _realize,_ didn’t think that you could even want that let alone _act_ on it.

He gasps and you don’t know if he’s disgusted or not because you refuse to open your eyes but even if he’s angry, even if he pushes you away, this is so worth it. So worth a punch in the face just to feel how soft his lips are, feel the scrape of his mustache against you and _Jesus_ _Christ_ it’s the hottest most sexual thing you’ve ever felt and you’ve had actual _sex_.

You kiss him and you kiss him and you kiss him until the fog of lust over your brain clears for a second and you see that he isn’t kissing you back. The butterflies in your stomach turn to lead and you wrench away from him, shame and regret written on your red face, _tears_ forming in your eyes, to your horror.

You’re both gasping for breath and his eyes are so wide, pink kissed lips parted in shock.

You’re quick to apologize, anything to get him to stop staring at you like you’ve grown another head. “I’m so sorry Doc _Jesus_ m’so- “

“Don’t.” he interrupts you in a grave voice, hand _still_ on your thigh, squeezing. “Don’t be-don’t be sorry. I was just surprised. You can- you can kiss me.” he says, pleads, his voice as desperate as you feel, raspy and stuttering, the least in control you’ve ever heard him. “You can do whatever you want to me, boy.” he says, bringing his hand up to clutch your hair, sifting his fingers through the greasy strands at the back of your head, looking at you with hungry eyes. his voice is as sincere as you’ve ever heard it, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Relief floods your chest and you throw yourself at him. _Do whatever you want to me_. Those words are gonna haunt every one of your wet dreams from now on.

You kiss him and you kiss him and you kiss him and he doesn’t stop you. He kisses you _back._ Hot and hard, his tongue licking into your mouth, his mustache scouring your top lip, making your lips raw, your dick hard. You feel _healed_ even as he pulls your hair, bites your lips, leaves red wherever his mustache touches. It should hurt but all you feel is how much your cock is leaking in your shorts, how much anything he does affects you.

He must be just as affected as you, even though it seems impossible that anyone can feel as desperate as you do right now, as ruined, as reborn, as incredible as you feel from just a couple of kisses. He _must_ be though because he lays you down across his fancy leather couch, sucks on your tongue, grinds his crotch against yours, groaning into your mouth, presses all of his delicious weight on top of you.

You’re moaning like you never have before, high pitched whines and whimpers that should be embarrassing but they’re _not_ because Doc’s kissing you, pulling your hair smothering you with his body and he’s so hard against you. You don’t care how stupid you sound you just never want him to stop touching you.

“you drive me crazy, son. Don’t know what you do to me.” he admits hoarsely, pupils blown, hand pushing up under your shirt. You whine at the nickname and the feel of his age weathered hands on your sweaty skin.

“me too, god, _Doc._ I’m losing my mind right now, best thing I’ve ever felt.” you admit as you push your hands through his grey dusted hair, rutting up into him with no restraint. He groans and, to your horror, pulls away from you, starting to get up.

“No! please, don’t go-did I say too much? I’m sorry-” you gasp out, pulling his stupid turtleneck so hard it almost rips, too scared of him leaving to even feel embarrassed about how hungry you are for him. 

“Baby,” he gasps brokenly, “You’re perfect, never too much, I’m not leaving, it’s just- my knee…” he admits regretfully, brows furrowed like he’s angry at his own leg for preventing him from eating you whole, taking you apart. You moan again and get up too, pull at his soft hands, “Then let’s take this to the bedroom?” you say hopefully, but it comes out more like a question than a sexy demand like you were going for. It must work for him, though, because he nods at you like he’s speechless, in awe, and you smile, pulling him towards his bedroom.


	2. Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than i expected ! yikes ! enjoy!

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

That’s all that’s running through your head as you follow Lightning Mcqueen to your _bedroom_ where you spend your lonely nights dreaming of this exact scenario, of _him_. You’re dreaming right now, you must be. This has to be one of those dreams because things like this don’t happen to men like you. You’re just a dirty old man who’s in love with a boy who’s much too young and much too straight.

But he’s _not_ straight is the thing. Or at least he’s curious and, somehow, you’re allowing yourself this. Allowing yourself to be his experiment even though you’re so in love with him it breaks your heart, splits you open for all to see the mess of _Lightning Mcqueen_ and _cock_ and _boys_ and _blood._ You’re in love with him and you know this is going to be a onetime thing and you know you should stop this, _should’ve_ stopped this the second he kissed you but you’re so old and so tired and you haven’t tasted a boy in _years_ and you have no self-preservation left at this point.

You’re shell shocked, still don’t believe this is happening even as he lies down on your bed. On his side, because he knows about your bad knee, your bad back, your bad heart. Impossibly, despite all that, he still wants you, even if just for a night, he _wants_ you. Even with all of your insecurities you can’t deny his _want_. You can see it in his eyes, feel it in his _cock,_ rubbing desperately against you, unabashed. As if what you’re doing is ok, nothing to be ashamed of. It gives you confidence, makes it possible for you to be doing this at all.

He’s so desperate for you and it shocks you, makes treacherous hope bloom in your chest. When you had let yourself imagine this happening, on your loneliest and most shameful nights, you imagined him being more hesitant, cautious _,_ even _angry_ but not this. You think you could deal with a repressed, angry, straight Lightning Mcqueen but what throws you for a loop is how _hungry_ he is. Not scared and not mad just, _hard_ and wanting. He’s rutting into you with no shame, sucking on your tongue, his arms around your neck like he doesn’t want you to go, as if you’re the flight risk. The one who’s going to make a run for it and not this seemingly _straight_ man in your arms.

“Doc, please. Please take your clothes off c’mon, c’mon.” He begs breathlessly, tugging at your turtle neck, pulling at your slacks.

“Kid.” you say brokenly, not even sure what to say to this version of Lightning Mcqueen. God, He’s better than any fantasy you’ve dreamt up. You oblige, even though you’re not sure why he wants you naked. You thought you’d get to suck him off, see him naked _maybe_ , followed by him storming out in a rage. Lightning Mcqueen, however, destroys all of your expectations of him.

“You too, baby. Get this off.” You grunt, pulling at his _kachow_ t-shirt, self-conscious now that you’re only in your boxers and he’s fully clothed. You’re seventy one _god damned_ years old. You’ve had sex with men more times than lightning has, _surely_ , so you shouldn’t be so god damn nervous but you are. He moans, looking you up and down, drinking you in, looking at you like you’re the hottest thing he’s ever seen and your stomach swoops.

You help him get his stupid t-shirt off and he giggles, honest to god giggles, as you almost rip his shorts off in your haste to see him, all of him. Just for you, at least for tonight.

“ _C’mon,_ this too, please.” He whines pulling at your boxers. “Wanna see your cock, please, want it, need it.” He babbles and you almost stop breathing completely. This boy in going to kill you and you’re perfectly ok with it. You don’t care if you survive the night as long as he keeps looking at you like that.

“Jesus, boy. So desperate for your old man’s cock.” You tell him bravely, fingers threaded through his silk hair, hoping it’s ok, hoping you don’t scare him off. You don’t have to hold your breath for long because he’s bucking into you even _harder_ in seconds, moaning like a fucking porn star and grasping at your shoulders, “please, please, _please_ _doc_. I need it, need you, want your cock. _Fuck_ it looks so big.” His eyes are glossy and all pupal, staring at the outline of you through your briefs. His voice is already fucked and you haven’t even started.

“Do you hear yourself, boy?” you ask him, pulling at his hair, bending his head back to get at his soft neck, making him whimper. Finally licking over those freckles you’ve been staring at since he rode into your town, ruined your road, your _heart_.

“You’re so desperate for it, want it so bad, don’t you?” You ask him, kissing up his neck, across his cheek to his open spit slick mouth.

“You have no idea. Want you so bad, all the time. Never thought this would happen, never thought you’d _want_ me like I want you.” He admits, grasping at your shoulders pulling you even closer, and you’re struck dumb by his admission. Your bewilderment must show on your face because his fucked-out expression changes to one of embarrassment

“ _shit_ , just pretend I didn’t say all that.” he says with a grimace, pulling at your boxers and kissing you to try and make you forget what he’s just said which almost works because _god his lips_ but you quickly pull yourself together again and pull his head back with the hand you have still gripping his soft hair.

“ _Son_ , what are you saying?” you ask, looking between his sweet blue eyes, needing to make sure before you reveal the ugly excess of your want. “how do you want me? How do you want me that I don’t? that you _think_ I don’t?”

His pretty face is scrunched up and his eyes are glossy for a completely different reason now but you don’t let him go. you _can’t_ let him go because if there’s even a slight possibility that he feels even a fraction of what you feel you _need_ to know.

“Doc, you must know by now.” He mumbles pressing his sweaty forehead into your neck and holding on to you as if he’s scared you’ll leave, as if you would ever leave him, ever even _think_ to.

“Know what? give it to me straight, Mcqueen.” You beg, an edge of hysteria to your voice because he can’t be saying what you think he’s saying. Can’t feel anything close to what you feel for him.

“I’m so stupidly in love with you, old man.” He confesses in a whisper. His voice is trebling and he’s rubbing his teary face into your neck and you’re frozen. You almost start tearing up too, emotion welling up in your chest, your old heart creaking to life under his hands.

You hold him even tighter, if that’s even possible. Press him even harder into your neck, kiss his sweaty hair, his ear, anything you can reach. You start laughing softly against his greasy blonde hair and that wakes him from his embarrassed stupor. He pops up away from your shoulder and looks at you with a glare. Anger and shame color his face and you immediately stop laughing. You grab his face with both hands and look into his irate eyes.

“Kid. _Baby_ , if you think ‘m not in love with you you’re not as smart as I thought you were.” you say, smiling gently at him and stroking his rosy cheeks because love makes you soft and apparently reciprocated love makes you a puddle of mush.

He’s looking at you in disbelief pretty blue eyes wide and pretty pink mouth parted but that just makes you smile harder. God, he just _ruins_ you.

You still think you’re dreaming but if you are you’re gonna milk this for all it’s worth. You think you’ve never been happier before. Lightning Mcqueen in your bed, in your arms, his cock hard against your thigh _still_ even after your conversation. Oh to be young again.

“You’re serious right now?” he asks you sounding out of breath, eyes still open wide, looking at you like you’ve just made all his dreams come true and that just makes your dopey smile even more embarrassing.

“As a heart attack. Which is what you’re gonna give me, kissing me outta nowhere, telling me you love me. My old heart can’t take it, kid.” You tell him stupid smile never leaving your face, hand never leaving his sweet face. Even though you have a reputation to uphold he just brings all of your walls crashing down.

He laughs and finally breaks out into the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen. Now you’re both just lying in the middle of your king bed, grinning at each other like lovesick fools. But Jesus, that’s what you both are isn’t it? You don’t think you’ll believe it no matter how many times he tells you, how much you see it in his eyes, his smile, his cock that he’s insistently rubbing against your half hard one.

“Now that we’ve got the mushy feelings out of the way, can I please see your dick?” he asks you, eye brows raised, lips quirked, hands gripping the waistband of the boxes you’re still wearing for god knows _what_ reason. You sigh in exasperation and roll your eyes at him but it’s all an act, has always been, and he knows it now.

“You’re insatiable, rookie.” You say and he gives you his patented Lightning Mcqueen smirk. you pull them down, _finally_ freeing your half hard cock. Your sigh of relief is interrupted by his gasp. You look at him in alarm, and he’s staring at your dick like he’s never seen one before and you guess he really _hasn’t_ seen one, at least in this context, before. This is a little different than sneaking a peak at the guys in the locker room, this is nudity with _intention_ and you hope to a god you don’t believe in that he hasn’t changed his mind. You hold your breath waiting for him to say that he’s grossed out, that he made a mistake, that he’s not really _in_ love with you, just loves you like a friend, a _mentor_ -

Your anxious spiral of thoughts is interrupted by his soft palm sliding up and down your quickly hardening shaft. You groan in surprise and look back down at him. He’s staring down at you in his small hand, mesmerized. He’s moving slower than you like, savoring, but you haven’t been touched by a boy in so long that you don’t even care. You’ll take anything he’s willing to give you.

“You’re _huge_.” he says still stroking you at a snail’s pace. You don’t know if he means it in a good or bad way so you say nothing, just hold your breath and hope to every god there is that he doesn’t stop touching you.

“Let’s see you then, whip it out.” you tell him, trying for nonchalance, hoping you don’t sound as needy as you feel to see all of him.

“Ok, but just…just know m’not as big as you, not even close. I’m like, kinda small.” He tells you self-consciously, pulling down his hole-ridden briefs and kicking them off. He looks up at you through his lashes, biting his lip anxiously, waiting for a reaction.

He _is_ small, definitely smaller than you, but even smaller than average and you _love_ it. He looks about four inches fully hard _maybe_ and he’s perfect, _Christ_ of course he is. You want to suck him down and never come up for air.

“S’perfect, so hot. You’d fit in my mouth so easy, kid.” you slur out, touching his perfect little cock. You grip him and your hand looks so huge next to him it makes your head spin. He whimpers and fucks up into your hand.

“ _Holy shit_ , you look even bigger next to me, why is that so hot?” he says, breathing heavily, hand moving back between your legs so you’re now jacking each other off. “Bet you wouldn’t even fit in my mouth, let alone up _there_.” He says and you choke on your spit. You would’ve thought he’d sound scared or disgusted but he just sounds eager to try it and _fuck_ if that doesn’t make your stomach drop down to the foot of your bed.

“Dammit boy, you can’t _say_ shit like that.” you tell him, sounding like you’re drowning and maybe you are, you’re feeling too much to notice anyway.

“Why? Don’t you want to?” he asks, not sounding insecure now that he knows that you’re gone for him. He just sounds teasing, gripping you even tighter, going _faster_. His hand is flying on your cock and that paired with his filthy smirk makes you feel like you won’t last long enough to fulfill any of his fantasies. You let go of him and grip his wrist, stopping him from ending this _much_ too soon.

“Not gonna last long enough to do _anything_ if you keep that up, baby.” You admit and his eyes widen like that surprises him. Like he doesn’t know that every touch from him has you speeding towards what will surely be the best orgasm of your life.

“Finish inside of me then. Please, please, please _,_ _Doc_. Want your big cock inside me.” he babbles, turning quickly so that you’re looking at the back of his head in shock. He lifts his leg up and holds himself open for you. This boy is going to give you a heart attack before the night is up, you’re sure of it.

He’s spread himself open for you with no shame, like wanting a dick in your ass is something that’s ok to want, to _need_. You’ve wanted to get your hands on his ass since before you even _met_ but now that you’re presented with the opportunity you’re too floored to do anything but stare. He’s perfect, you knew he would be but it still shocks you, makes you dizzy, makes your mouth water. His hole is beautiful too because of course it is, pink and dusted with golden blonde hair just like the rest of him. You want to eat him up, split him open with your hands and drown in his heat, eat him out for as long as he’ll let you but you know that’s a lot for someone who’s never even seen another man’s hard dick before so you try and reign yourself in.

You tentatively reach your hand out to rest on one of his soft cheeks and he sighs, content, pushing his ass further into you like he’s urging you to take what you want, what you _need,_ and you find it hard not to just give in. You try to remind yourself that he doesn’t know what he’s asking for, probably hasn’t even gotten a finger in himself yet but that thought, shamefully, makes you even harder.

“Son, you don’t know what you’re asking for. I can’t fuck you, no matter how much I’d like to.” You tell him regretfully gripping both of his cheeks now and just staring, your face involuntarily getting closer and closer to where you want it most.

“why?” he asks frustration lacing his wrecked voice, “do you not have lube? Because I don’t _care_ , I can take it, just put it in me, Doc, c’mon.” He begs you urging his hole even close to your face and you’re definitely drooling.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, boy. Can’t just go at it like that, don’t want to hurt you.” You admonish him, slapping his ass lightly to chastise him. That has the opposite effect of what you were going for, though, because he just moans _louder,_ pushes his ass even closer to your dripping mouth.

“Fuck _please_ , I can take it, promise.” He whines, confident that his most definitely virgin hole can take your, in his words, ‘huge cock’. You know there’s no way to do this without hurting him at least a bit, with no lube and no condom, so you decide to offer him the next best thing.

“How bout I lick you out instead, fill you up with my tongue. I’ll go in nice and smooth, no lube needed.” You propose, hoping he isn’t grossed out. You know straight people do things like this too but you still feel shameful asking, fulfilling your role as the old pervert, wanting things you shouldn’t.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpers, pushing his face into your pillow, “Yes, please, holy shit. You’re putting your mouth _there_? Holy fuck, Doc are you sure? I want to make you feel good too, old man.” He slurs out rutting into the mattress under him like he can’t help himself, like the thought of your face buried in his crack turns him on as much as it turns you on.

“I promise you, kid, this is definitely gonna make me feel good. Been wantin to get a taste of you for a while now.” You admit hoarsely, finally getting your face where you’ve wanted it for longer than you care to admit. You knock his hand out of the way and crack him open yourself, just taking a moment to admire him, breathe him in. You can feel that he’s shaking and trying not to grind his pretty little cock into the bed spread. You admire his self-control, but you can’t hold back as well as him so you bend your head and prepare to drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix, ass eating queen, this is for you...


	3. Lightning

How the fuck is this your life?

The Fabulous Hudson Hornet not only thinks you’re attractive enough to _kiss_ but also to put his tongue in your _ass_. You haven’t even been brave enough to get your fingers there since you realized the real reason why you dream about doc and his old man robe. Why the thought of his mustache rubbing you raw all over makes you crazy. Makes you feel like an exposed wire, burning up from the inside out. He’s kissing all over your thighs, your ass, the space between your legs that no one has stared at as long as Doc is right now, if _at all_. You’ve never been touched there; you’re kind of embarrassed but also more turned on than you’ve ever been in your life. You’re harder right now than when you’ve been _Inside_ of someone. You’re more into his than you’ve ever been into any of the girls you’ve had sex with. How could you not be, this isn’t just the fabulous Hudson hornet, though the thought of that is incredibly hot. Like, _Jesus_ , you’ve been obsessed with him since you were a kid. Looking back, maybe that wasn’t just a man crush or _super_ intense admiration, maybe it was something deeper, _dirtier_ \- No, not dirtier. What you feel for Doc- what you think you’ve _always_ felt for Doc it seems, should feel dirty and wrong but it doesn’t. It just feels pure. You feel healed and brand new, scrubbed clean by his mustache against your face, your lips, your thighs your ass. You feel reborn; like, before this you weren’t really living, just moving through the motions. You’ve never felt more alive than with his face between your legs and maybe it should scare you but it just sends a thrill up your spine.

Those feelings, they’re not because he’s your idol, your crew chief, your mentor- it’s because you’re in _love_ with him. You wanna kiss him for more than just tonight. You want to live in his house, and drink his fancy coffee, and steal his old man robe, and suck his huge dick, and kiss his mustache _every day_. That’s probably a little much for a first time but ass eating also seems like a lot for a first time so you thinks it’s ok.

He’s still just kissing you all over, and it feels incredible but you’re kind of waiting for the main event here, and-

_Holy fuck_. You can’t hold back a Yelp when he finally licks you. _Holy fuck_.

You take everything back, _this_ is the best thing you’ve ever felt, the hardest you’ve ever been. Definitely better than being inside a woman, better than _anything_ in the entire world. He’s licking you open like he likes this, like he’s enjoying this as much as you are even though you’re sure that’s impossible. You don’t know how he can be enjoying this but you also never want him to _stop_.

His mustache is scraping against you and it should hurt but it just makes everything more intense, _better_. You’re already close just from this. You’re rubbing yourself against his fancy sheets and he’s no longer just licking you. Now he’s really eating you out. Your thighs are wet from his spit, slick running over your balls, his teeth are tugging at your rim and his tongue is so deep _what the hell_ how is he doing that. You’ve never felt like this before, this is pleasure you’ve never had. It doesn’t feel like it’s just coming from your dick but your whole _body_ , your stomach won’t stop dropping, your ass won’t stop pulsing, you’re moaning like the girls in porn do, and you feel like you’re going to pass out but he just keeps _going_. You’re so lost in the euphoric feelings that you don’t realize that he’s groaning too, the vibrations sending shock waves straight to your core. He’s rutting his huge dick into the bed like he’s enjoying this, like he’s getting off on it and that thought almost sends you right over the edge. You reach back and pull at his hair to get him to stop, his soft gray hair in your white knuckled grip.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He asks worriedly when he pulls back, his whole face is wet, his cheeks, his lips, his mustache, dripping in you, in _him_. his eyes are wide and wild like you’ve never seen them before and that makes your cock twitch again, so close to finishing even though you want this to go on forever.

“Nothing’s wrong Doc, _Christ_. Best thing I’ve ever felt.” You tell him breathlessly, not wanting him to think even for a second that you weren’t enjoying every _second_ of the miracle that just transpired.

“S’too good though, don’t want to finish too soon.” you admit, embarrassed at not being able to hold on longer. His eyes light up at that and he honest to god _smirks_ at you, you’ve never seen him do that as long as you’ve known him but you certainly recognize that smirk from the trading card you’d always hide under your pillow. That shock of nostalgia makes you whine, rut into the bed while he stares at you in awe, his beautiful cock so close to where you want it.

“ _Fuck_ , c’mon old man, I’m ready, stick it in.” You beg, pulling yourself apart for him to see, blushing, even though he’s already seen you there, _tasted_ you there.

“ _Kid_ ,” he says with a groan, regret twisting his face. “You know I can’t. We don’t have a condom or lube. Spits fine and all, but I don’t want this to hurt, baby. Wanna take care of you.” He says eyebrows furrowed, hands smoothing up and down your ass so lovingly and carefully it makes your _heart_ hurt.

“Don’t need a condom, I’ve never done this before, m’clean.” You admit, face heating up, probably spreading all the way to your ears. “Spits fine, c’mon Doc _please_. You already spread me out so good, please please _please_.” You tell him desperately. You’re not above begging as long as he fucks you, gets his dick in you, fills you up, makes you cum. God, you’re _so_ close, you want him _so_ bad.

“Baby,” he moans, pressing his dick against you’re crack and yes _yes_ finally. “I’m clean too, but it’s not just that.” You groan in frustration, throwing your head back against his neck. He rubs your hair and continues, “It’s a messy business, son. How ‘bout you let me fuck your thighs, huh? Will ya let your old man get his cock between your legs, rub up against your tiny cock?” He asks you, raspy voice against your ear. You close your eyes as tightly as you can because the feeling of him so close to where you want him, and the things he’s saying that should not turn on as much as they do, almost makes you come on the spot. You don’t want this to be over just yet so you grab your cock in hand and squeeze as tightly as you can without _breaking_ the damn thing. You feel like you’re losing your _mind_. You’re leaking everywhere and you’ve never been harder in your life. You feel like you’ve been on the brink of orgasm since you _kissed_ him. If he’s really not gonna fuck you, then you’ll take what you can. You nod your head, eyes still squeezed shut and whine some more. He kisses your head and gently pushes you into a more comfortable position. You hear him spit on his hand and then he’s rubbing his wet hands in between your thighs and you know you’re panting like a dog but you can’t help it. You want to be covered in him. His spit, his come, his tears. You want him all over you, _inside_ you, anywhere he’ll agree to.

He finally slides in between your slick thighs and you try and squeeze them as hard as you can, hoping to make this good for him.

You’ve felt more pleasure in this one night then you have in your entire life. That might be normal for a virgin to say but you’re a 39-year-old _man_ who’s had sex with multiple women so this shouldn’t be the best thing that’s ever happened to you but it _is_. A man much too old for you who cares about you much more than he should draped over your sweaty back, his cock between your slick thighs, nudging at your balls and sliding against your own smaller cock shouldn’t feel so mind meltingly good. It shouldn’t make you feel like your guts been tied into a million knots. Shouldn’t make you feel like you’re being hollowed out and filled up again. He’s not even _inside_ you but it feels like you’re a part of each other now, never to be disconnected.

He’s growling into your ear, his hot breathe salty and dark and just the thought of where that mouth has been makes your stomach drop again and again and _again_.

You feel like you’re drooling you’re so turned on, you feel like your dick’s going to fall off and it hasn’t even been touched all that much. Every pass of his hot shaft between your shaking thighs feels like a miracle and you’re finding it difficult to hold on.

He’s not just your childhood hero, he’s the nest person you’ve ever known and he _wants you_. Even if he just wants this: your naked body warm against his, it’s enough. Enough to know you’re wanted even if it’s only for tonight, even if you have to convince yourself. 

You moan and whimper like a porn star. You’re not even doing it on _purpose_ , he’s just punching the sounds out of you.

“Feel so good, boy. God, so tight, so perfect.” He says against the shell of your ear, rough and hungry.

You close your eyes and feel tears building in the creases of your eyes. The praise makes your cock leak and drool so much you think you’ve already come, but no you’re still on the precipice. _So close_.

“you too, Doc. Fuck how is everything you do the best thing I’ve ever felt?” you ask him not waiting for an answer. You’re not even ashamed now to spill out your lust driven thoughts. His cock is so perfect and warm and the friction he’s creating between your thighs feels heavenly even though you didn’t think that was an erogenous zone but god it _is_ apparently because holy _shit_. Every time he nudges against your balls you huff out a surprised moan.

He lets out a strained laugh and tightens his hold on your hip. God, you hope that leaves a mark. you hope that if this is really a one-night thing that you’re covered in him. His teeth marks, his hickies, his spit, his come, his finger prints. You hope that when you take your walk of shame everyone in Radiator Springs knows what you’ve just done. What’s just been _done_ to you.

You feel like you must look different after something like this. Something so lifechanging. This isn’t just sex this is a revelation, a baptism. You feel like you need to pick a new name now. _Doc’s boy_. God, just the thought makes you arch your back into him and hope his gorgeous cock rubs up against you even harder.

Your movement causes the tip of his cock to slide against your hole. You both gasp. He stills but you just moan louder, rocking back into him because finally _finally_. If this is your only night with him you want this, only this. His cock buried in your ass, your ass full of his come. You know you’re gagging for it but you don’t even have the presence of mind to be embarrassed about it.

“Yes, fuck _finally_. Please, Doc put it in put it in.” you gasp out rubbing yourself against him so he has nowhere to go but exactly where you want him.

“ _Fuck_. Son, you don’t know what you’re asking for.” He says, trying for strict but you hear his voice shaking, his resolve crumbling.

“Please, Doc please fill me with your cum, c’mon _please_.” You’re so desperate you can’t even see straight, all you can feel the tip of his cock nudging against your asshole begging for entrance that you’re all too willing to give.

“ _Daddy_ , please.” You gasp out, so out of it, drunk on his cock, drooling on his way too expensive pillows, eyes hazy. You don’t know where that came from but you’re too horny for introspection right now. Definitely too horny to be embarrassed about it.

“Shit, _baby_.” He gasps out sinking in another inch of his shaft and that just makes you whine for more.

“Is that what you want, for daddy to fill you up? Make you mine?” he says, voice nothing but gravel. You nod your head frantically and let out what sounds like a sob. You’re fully crying now, tears leaking down the side of your face but he can tell it’s not from pain. Your ass has never been stretched like this before but you _love_ it, want more, _need it_.

The most had been when he’d had his tongue in you but that was nothing compared to the stretch of his cock. You know he’s only got the tip in but it’s life changing nonetheless.

He pulls out and you make a wounded noise and throw your arm back to pull him in, to beg him not to go. He pets your hair and rubs your hip in a placating manner.

“Aint going anywhere, son. Daddy’s gonna fuck you, but just the tip alright? Don’t wanna hurt my boy.” if you weren’t crying before you certainly are now.

“ _Yes_ , please. Anything you’ll give me, anything you want. Fuck me, daddy _please_.” you beg in a teary voice. You know you sound like a child, but you don’t think he cares because he’s fucking into you again.

He’s filling you up over and over again, just the tip like he promised, but its more than enough. You can’t believe you thought him fucking your _thighs_ was enough. You’re sure if he were to go deeper, if he gave you all of him like you long for, you’d say the same. You’d say it wasn’t enough because it _never_ is. You’ll never have your fill of him but maybe that just shows how greedy you are for this, for _him_.

The wet sounds of his cock fucking your hole, wet and open from his tongue, and his moans while he fills you up, claims you, will probably plague your every wet dream from now on. Probably your every waking hour too.

His thrusts start to get sloppier, he starts to miss on the reentry but that just makes you moan even more. You want his cock everywhere, between your thighs, in your ass, along your crack. You’d let him put it anywhere he asked.

“I’m close baby, you’re doing so good letting your old man fuck you just like you need.” he groans against the sweaty nape of your neck, rocking into you with urgency.

You take a shaky breath and beg him, “Yeah, daddy, come inside me c’mon I need it.”

He moans again, the best sound you’ve ever heard and starts fucking the tip of his huge cock into you even _harder_ , only the tip, _jesus_ and it still feels like so much, he lets go of your hip and reaches around to grab your shaft. He tugs on you harshly, the tip of your cock barely showing over the top of his fist. He goes still against you, all but his hand that’s flying on your shaft, and opens his mouth against your hair, breathing you in. He’s coming, _fuck_ he’s coming. All you can think is _finally finally finally_. You want to pause this moment and live in it forever. You want to keep it in your pocket like the Fabulous Hudson Hornet racing card you used to carry around. He’s coming in your ass and then your coming all over his 1000 thread count sheets. All you feel is the warmth in your ass and the warmth in your chest.

He pulls out and you whine at the loss. You can’t stop smiling and you’re so fucking in love with him it hurts. You hear him clear his throat behind you and just like that your happy post orgasm bliss is shattered. Your smile drops and you prepare to turn around and face the consequences of what you’ve just done.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @genderrfluidharry, like and comment if ya liked <3


End file.
